One of the problems associated with multi-contact electrical connectors having socket-type female contacts and pin-type male contacts is that termination requires a substantial amount of force. Any force required to make a single termination of a male pin into a female socket-type contact is multiplied by the number of electrical connectors being terminated. Particularly in the field of multi-contact electrical connectors, others have provided various connector configurations to provide a weak or zero insertion force termination between sockets and pins. Examples include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,118,093; 4,274,701; 4,101,192; and an IBM Technical Disclosure bulletin Volume 2 No. 8-10 January-March 1969 page 1333. In accordance with the Biiuerle et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,192 and the Bannert et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,701, separate insertable releasing tools are used to engage or release the pin and socket electrical connection. In accordance with the Obeissart U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,093, a resilient strip of material is included in the terminal housing and an insulating connector body is axially movable. The resilient strip of material bears against a sloped surface on the interior of the terminal housing so that axial movement of the insulating body progressively tightens the resilient clip to establish electrical contact between the male pins and the female socket-type contacts.